


I still love you endlessly

by soorenity



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, a very confused classmate, ft. protective Dongju, like very light lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorenity/pseuds/soorenity
Summary: “What do you mean they’re not boyfriends anymore?” asks averyconfused classmate.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 39





	I still love you endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Sorry for any inconsistencies and/or inaccuracies.

“What do you mean they’re not boyfriends anymore?” asks a _very_ confused classmate.

It’s during one of their Creative Arts class on a sunny day in April. The one that’s taught by a peculiar professor, who thought today’s a good day to take the whole class on a little trip to the city’s park. 

His reason being that they should, in his words, “ _release your creativity_ ” that’s apparently “ _confined by the classroom’s walls_ ”.

Nonetheless, here they are, spread out on the grass under the spring sun. It’s honestly turning into a break session, what with everyone ignoring their assignments to opt for talking with friends and the professor’s off to who knows where (probably gazing at the clouds somewhere, _again_ ).

“There’s no way. I mean look at them!” exclaims Mr. Confused Classmate while pointing at the apparently _not_ -boyfriends sitting under a tree just a few feet away, whispering and giggling to each other.

Wait, did Youngjo just kissed Hwanwoong’s cheek?

“Well…,” Keonhee scratches his head. “They broke up back in January, but I guess they never did move on from each other,” he continues.

“And they would totally deny still being in love if you ask them about their status,” chimes Dongju while scrolling his Instagram feed.

“You mean _Woongie_ would deny. Last time I remember, Youngjo hyung is very open about wanting to win Hwanwoong back,” said Geonhak, thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing is and the two dumbos should just get together again. 

Mr. Confused Classmate is looking at the _not_ -boyfriends again, hwanwoong had tackled Youngjo onto the tree. “ _Kim Youngjo! Stop kissing my cheeks, I’m trying to read!_ ” he whines while slapping the older male’s chest. Youngjo just laughs though because honestly, Hwanwoong’s punches probably won’t even hurt a fly.

Youngjo manages to grab both of Hwanwoong’s wrists and pulls them to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says while looking up at Hwanwoong who had unknowingly straddled the older male during his fit. “You’re just so very cute, _baby,_ ” he continues fondly.

Now, that pet name isn’t something new of course. Anyone who has ever been within the vicinity of Kim Youngjo and Yeo Hwanwoong, has more than likely heard of that pet name because Yongjo basically _showers_ his (ex?) boyfriend with it. Hwanwoong is (or was?) his baby and everyone knows that.

Still, Hwanwoong turns absolutely red at it like he usually does. He grumbles a quick “ _ugh shut up you’re so cheesy oh my God_ ” while releasing his wrists from Youngjo’s hold to hug him properly, burrowing his red face in the older male’s shoulder. Youngjo just held him closer, a fond smile dancing on his lips.

Geonhak rolls his eyes at them, “see? They’re _ridiculous_.” Dongju finally looks up from his phone at that, eyebrows furrowing. “You can’t expect Woongie hyung to accept him easily after that mess between your dumb roommate and his stupid ex.”

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t warn him about that snake!” now it’s Keonhee’s turn to glare at Seoho, Youngjo’s _other_ roommate. Seoho pouts, “Hey, we tried! But you both know how Youngjo hyung is, he’s too kind sometimes. Even to people who don’t deserve his kindness.”

“And how would we know that she’s borderline insane? All of us thought she’ll be gone quickly, she told Youngjo hyung she was only here for a few weeks,” Geonhak defends.

Mr. Confused Classmate is very curious now. “Uh, so can anyone fill me in? What happened?”

Seoho took a deep breath. “So back in December, Youngjo hyung’s ex-girlfriend, someone he dated back in high school came to town. She wanted to meet him and seeing that they _were_ friends before, Youngjo hyung agreed. What was supposed to be only a one-time catch up session, turned into several.”

“Now we’ll go into the crazy part. Turns out, every time she meets up with Youngjo, she would send _pictures_ of them to Hwanwoongie. Mind you these meet ups are innocent, at least for Youngjo. But she would take pictures at angles that made it seemed like they’re on an intimate _date_.” Thinking back about it, Seoho really couldn’t believe someone can be that delusional.

“Did Youngjo not inform Hwanwoong about her? About these meet-ups?” asked Mr. Confused Classmate.

Keonhee sighs, “Youngjo hyung, bless his heart, didn’t think he needed to tell Woongie the details. Like Seoho hyung said, they didn’t mean anything for him. And he also didn’t want to distract Hwanwoong at that time who was extremely busy for the Winter Festival and had two solo performances to prepare for.”

“It was a huge miscommunication between them, if you ask me. If only Youngjo hyung just told Hwanwoong about it and ignored the woman, instead of being too kind to her clingy ass. If only Woongie just confronted him about the pictures he’s been receiving instead of bottling it up, waiting for Youngjo hyung to “come clean”. They could’ve saved themselves _a lot_ of trouble,” Geonhak adds, shaking his head at the two _not_ -lovebirds.

Donju in turn glares at Geonhak, “What would you have done though? It must’ve been really shocking for Woongie hyung to get those pictures, especially during a very stressful time for him. I can’t blame him for ignoring everything. Woongie hyung is a hard-worker, but his problem with Youngjo hyung made him work _so_ hard that they had to ban him from rehearsals for a few days because he was on the brink of _collapsing_.” After Dongju’s rant, Geonhak can only put his hands up in surrender.

Keonhee can sense that Dongju is about to go into his ‘Protect Hwanwoong’ mode. The youngest would deny it to death, but he’s very fiercely protective of his little hyung. “Now, now guys. Let’s not fight. But long story short, Youngjo hyung finally got a hold that she’s trying to ruin his relationship with Hwanwoong and basically went _berserk_ on her that she left the city the day after. I wasn’t there to witness it but I heard no one has ever seen Youngjo hyung that angry before.”

“I was there because it happened in our faculty. Let’s just say that I’m glad I wasn’t her. Youngjo hyung was so angry that I almost didn’t recognise him. And who knew his voice could go that high!” Seoho jokes. 

“But it’s true about the saying, people who are usually calm and collected are _very_ scary when they’re mad,” Seoho still shudders whenever he remembers Angry Youngjo.

Mr. Less Confused Classmate turns his attention to the two guys again and can’t help but to feel sorry for them both. They’re just _so_ lovely together. 

Although they’re in different departments with Youngjo in Music Composition while Hwanwoong in Performing Arts, the whole campus knows they’re a couple (it’s kinda hard not to, both are _very_ popular) and everyone loves them! It annoys him too, knowing that someone tried to ruin their relationship. “So they’ve been like this since then? Together but… _not_ together?”

“It wasn’t always like this. They did have a ‘cold war’ for a couple of months. But like I said earlier, Youngjo hyung really wants to win Hwanwoong back. He never stops trying even when Woongie ignores him. So they slowly got into their normal routine and now here we are. Feels like they never broke up, to be honest,” Geonhak explains. “But it’s better like this though. I’m convinced that they’re soulmates, they both didn’t look fully alive while they were apart.”

“Yeah, whether they’re back together or not, I’m glad to see Woongie hyung happy and cheerful again. He can be a bit closed off sometimes but Youngjo hyung has always managed to bring out his playful side. They’re really good for each other,” Dongju begrudgingly admits.  
  


***

  
Just a few feet away, the subjects of that conversation are quietly listening to their friends. 

Hwanwoong is still in Youngjo’s lap, although he’s now sitting sideways to make himself more comfortable. He’s reading his favourite poem collection, head resting on Youngjo’s chest with his _boyfriend’s_ protective arms around him.

“When are we planning on putting them off their misery, baby?” Youngjo asks in a sleepy voice, forehead nudging the top of his little boyfriend’s head.

Hwanwoong looks up with a cheeky glint on his eyes and snickers, “I’m planning on giving them a major heart attack when they see our 2nd anniversary posts on Instagram tomorrow.” 

Soft laughter bubbles from Hwanwoong as he imagines their friends’ reactions to them getting back together. Especially at the fact that they got back together a month ago!

Youngjo thinks Hwanwoong’s the prettiest like this. When he’s laughing and feeling playful, just being happy and carefree. 

No trace of the sad, heartbroken boy. Youngjo swore to never be the cause of that again. He’ll make sure that Hwanwoong will never again feel like he isn’t Youngjo’s one and _only_ love.

Just thinking about their breakup, although only a brief one, makes Youngjo holds his baby a little closer.

Hwanwoong has always been very attentive to Youngjo’s moods, he knows the older male still feels very guilty about what happened between them. “You know I’ve forgiven you completely, right? And you’ve more than made it up to me, Youngjo hyung.”

Youngjo sighs and burrows his nose in his boyfriend’s hair, inhaling the scent of his favourite strawberry shampoo. “Doesn’t mean that _I’ve_ forgiven myself. A couple of months without you is enough lesson to me that I really don’t want to be without you. Ever.”

“Stop being dramatic, big guy. We never _truly_ did separate.” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes even if Youngjo can’t see it. “Because in case you hadn’t noticed… I can’t live without you either,” he continues in a whisper.

The older male perks up so fast he almost rams the back of his head onto the tree he was leaning on. “What did you say? Can you repeat that 5 times but slower, pretty please?” 

Now it’s Youngjo’s turn to be cheeky. He heard him of course, but his little boyfriend is beet red again and is trying to hide his entire face in the little poem book. He’s just _so_ adorable.

Also, an embarrassed Yeo Hwanwoong is just _asking_ for a tease.

“If you’re going to be like this I’ll just go cuddle up with Dongju instead!” threatens Hwanwoong as he actually ( _not really_ ) tries to stand up.

That shuts Youngjo’s teasing real quick and he tightens his hold on Hwanwoong’s waist. “I’m just kidding, baby. I’m relieved that you feel the same about our time apart. It really was hell, for me.”

Sensing the tinge of sadness in his boyfriend’s voice, Hwanwoong puts down his book and looks up, cupping Youngjo’s cheeks with both of his hands. “Please stop beating yourself up about it, okay? You’re a good person, one of the kindest I’ve ever known. And you’re such an amazing boyfriend too, always putting my needs first before yours.”

Hwanwoong caresses Youngjo’s cheeks with his thumbs, wiping the lone tear that manages to escape from his teary eyes. His boyfriend may look tall and strong on the outside, but he has a very soft and sensitive heart.

“I love you, Kim Youngjo. So much. So much that my heart is going to burst. So much that I can’t bear the thought of losing you because it terrifies me to the core. Do you still remember our promise? Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together, okay?”

With that, Hwanwoong seals it with a kiss. Pulling his boyfriend down to meet his lips. It was a quick one, almost a peck since they’re in public and is still _technically_ in class (Youngjo hopes no one tells on them to the professor) but it was still sweet and has Youngjo beaming.

Hwanwoong isn’t the type for public display of affections and he isn’t the type to easily proclaims his love like that (that’s more of _Youngjo’s_ forte), but it’s alright because Hwanwoong never makes him feels unloved. It means a lot to Youngjo that his shy little boyfriend is willing to come out of his shell to comfort him.

The older male rests his forehead on his boyfriend’s. Youngjo is still beaming and perhaps a little shy for being emotional in the middle of the park. But who cares, the little man in front of him loves him anyway.

“And with everything that I have, I love you, Yeo Hwanwoong.”

Youngjo thinks he’s the happiest like this. Sitting under a tree in a warm spring day, ignoring his assignments to opt for cuddling, and with his arms full of his whole world…

No, he’s _definitely_ the happiest like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Confused Classmate is totally EXO's Sehun ><  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dyowoongie)


End file.
